Yakumo's Past
by SleaHead
Summary: I have REVISED


_Title: Yakumo's Past_

_Author name: RoisinDhu_

_Author email: a little Yakumo/Mushra_

_Category: Angst_

_Sub Category: Drama_

_Rating:PG_

_Spoilers: None_

_Completed: it is a one-shoot so ya._

_Summary:The Boys want to know more on Yakumo's past, but she is not up for it._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own shinzo or make money off my fan fictions, who would pay to read it? _

_Author notes: I hope you like this fan fiction and that you will let me know so by sending an e-mail or review, You can flame if you want, but aim for a constructive critics, ok. One more thing yes I know I have very bad spelling so there is no point in telling me, if you do spot some thing misspelling can you tell me the right spelling so that I can change it_

Yakumo set on a log just be side the fire it have be a long day. She watched her friends as they got the camp ready for the night. The smell of the food was mouth watering. Kutal was trying new reprises called Bombay curry. The smells of the food cooking over the fire carry back old memory to Yakumo of a time she was younger.

_She was in a big kitchen every thing was stainless steel .She was setting on one of the many worktops her legs dangling off the side, there was a women with red hair and blue eyes very much like her own. The women was cutting some beef, she was saying some thing to Yakumo_

" _When I was pregnant with you, your dad would cook the food for me. Will 'tried' to cook the food but only bruins it and then ordered some linden take way and then try to pass it off as his own" she smiled at Yakumo in a motherly way and content her story "but I all way fond the take away boxes in the bin"_

"Yakumo" voices beckon she back to the camp "Your very quiet today, is there something wrong" said Sago who face was in front of her.

"No, I was just thinking of thing long ago." As she said this she realised her mistake, she never told then of her life before she meet then, not a thing not about the war, her family or friends, it hurt to thing of then and how they die in the hands of Enterrans. She did not want for her new friend to know how enterrans in the past where like to human, did not need to know.

Then came what she did not want to hear.

"What sort of things?" ask Sago

"Just thing that all" her tone was getting a bit ratty and Sago pick up on this and decided it was best too not pick on it.

After Yakumo gone to bed

"Have you ever found it weird that we know very little about Yakumo past, you know her life before us, a life with human?" Sago said in a voices that was little more then a wispier to Mushra

"No, I never think about things in that way" Mushra said, "Why did you ask? Do you think there is a reason we know so little of her past?"

"May be, it just today she have a slip up about her past and she got very annoyed when I quested her on it" Sago said getting out his sleeping bed for the night.

"Come on, we have a long day she was just sleepy and may be the reason we know so little is because we never talk about it, Ya it may have come up now the then but that it." Mushra said "We can ask her tomorrow about, ok" And with this Mushra walk to where his sleeping bag. "I hope she do not mine us asking." Sago said more to himself then to some one else.

That the same time Yakumo was reliving an old in memory her dream.

"_Yakumo stay here, what ever you do stay here." She and her mom were in what look like a lodging bay inside an army base. She have place Yakumo behind a big box "Stay here until your dad come for you, ok so what do you do?"_

"_Stay here until daddy comes." 4-year-old Yakumo said _

_Yakumo look around the big room she in there were red lights going on and off. People where running around, she notes that they looked very scare "mommy what going on? Why do I have to stay here? Why will Daddy be coming for me and not you mommy" Yakumo look into her mother's blue eyes but they told her not thing that she wanted to know._

"_Just stay here until daddy come for you, but if some one else find you I what you to run as fast you can. Got that?" Yakumo just nod her head "one more thing" her mom bend down and hug her then she said "never forget that I love you" then her mom run to the door that the end of the room, she open the door run out and close it behind her._

_That was the last time Yakumo saw her mom and hiding behind the box she know it. She cry he self to sleep until her dad can._

Yakumo woke up, she could feel the wetness on her face she turn away for the group so that they would not see her cry over her mother that die in the hands of some unknown enterran

The morning sun was warm on Yakumo skin; she had her fill of pancake for breakfast. Mushra was sill asleep, Sago had goon to a near by river to catch some fish for lunch and Kuala was playing whit the kittens.

"I feel good after that sleep where is breakfast?" Mushra said as he slowly made his way to the small group. "You miss breakfast but lunch will be in a hour" Kutal look up at the sleepy Mushra with disagreement of his laziness. 'I'll died of huger until then.'

'You can go down to the river and help Sago to catch some fish.' Kutal said ignoring Mushra wining. Mushra roll his eyes to the sky and with down to Sago at the river.

"What have you catch so far?" Mushra said as he meets Sago by the river.

"A booth, 6 tin can and a car door handle but no fish" Sago said as he watch the rod in his hand to see if it would give he a sign of a fish on the other end.

"So can I do some thing to help?"

"No, I good."

" Do we have to ask Yakumo about her past? It just if she want us to know she would have told us." Mushra jumping to the point

"But the reason we want to know is the fact that she never told us about her past or her race. She is the only one of Kind we know of. She could be the only one of her kind in the whole of this plant, and she is at that age of where she'll need other humans to be around. "

"I know, it just that I was thinking the reason she never told us is because it be bad memoirs for her" Mushra said now looks that Sago instead of the rod.

"What is taking you two so long." Said Kutal as he made his way to them.

"We were taking about Yakumo and why she never told us about her past." Said Sago before Mushra could stops he.

"I note that too and it is very odd, you know. We know very little of her world. " Said Kutal as he set down with his two friends beside the river.

"Her world? This is her world." Mushra was annoyed by the way Kutal said 'her world' as if she was the outsider of the group, when in Mushra eyes if there was no Yakumo there would be no group.

"She was born in a Human would, she should have grown up in the Human would, live in a human world, but she have not. Instead she is here, with a responsible of finding want was taken by, and will our race." Sago explained

"It must be horrible to have to do want she is doing. She more then likely fear our kind when she was a kid only to find her self in the situation where if she want to find the people feel safe with, which is humans she have to get help for a race that are responsible for her situation in the first place." Kutal said as he looks at 'catch' on the grown next to him.

"So if it is like that for her, we need to know, Mushra." Sago said.

" Wow, I never see it in that light " Mushra said.

"But could there be a good reason why we do not know. Maybe a reason we do not want to know?" voices Kutal two cents.

"What do you mead Kutal?" Mushra was getting very upset in thinking about Yakumo like this. He was not the only one, they all felt bad.

"Look at lunch we will ask her and we will see that there nothing to worry about." Sago said in hoping that it world end the talk that they where having

"That sound like a never good idea." said Kutal and they set back for camp. But Mushra did not followed then.

"Are you coming or not?" one of then said, but Mushru did not know with one as he was loss in his those "Are you coming?"

"In a little while" Mushru said and then he was alone.

"Are you keeping some thing for me and if so, what?" Mushra pick him self up slowly and made his way back painful slowly to the camp.

By the time he got to the camp Kuala had got the lunch ready. Kutal, Yakumo and the kittens were setting down on the ground having some food. Sago was bring so more food to where the group where resting.

"Sorry they no fish, our fine fisher men catch non" Kutal said and nodded to Mushra and Sago as the two made there way to the rest of then.

"There was no one stopping you for help us," Sago said as he set down with the group. Mushra looked sadly at Yakumo, he hated knowing what was in stored for her. She picks up on Mushra being very unsettled and asks, "Are you ok Mushra? You look sad."

"No I'm ok." He set by side the kittens. They all had a good lunch, after the kittens went off playing living the rest of the group to clean up, The boy know this was the best time to question Yakumo about her pass. They look at each other eyes asking the question who will start.

"Would you mined if we ask you a few thing" Sago voice sounded very tidied

"Like what sort of thing?" Yakumo ask unsure of this her eyes look at the boy's faeces

"Like your Past" said Sago

"Oh, my hands are dirty, I need to clean them" Yakumo got up as fast as she can and run to the river to wash them

"That did not go the way I think it would go" Kutal said.

"Now we know that there is some thing up with her." Sago said. As Kutal and Sago talk about Yakumo running off when ask about her past Mushra set up and move to where Yakumo had gone off.

"Are you ok" Ask Mushra when he saw Yakumo setting down by the river washing her lily colour hands in the cold river water

"Yes, What would make you think different" Yakumo said keeping her eyes on the river.

"You running off when Sago ask about your past" Mushra said walking to Yakumo and setting down beside her.

"Oh, that"

"Yes that, why do you not want talk about your past."

"I seen things no one should see, things happen to me and other that should have not happen. It's hurt me to think about the war, about it all."

"So is that why you do not want to talk about it"

"Yes"

"Ok, We, me, Kutal and Sago will not ask until you want to talk about it, Ok"

"Thank you Mushra, I am lucky to have you as my friend." Yakumo said look at Mushra and then hug he. "Very luck"

All that Mushra could do was hug back.


End file.
